comme une évidence
by ylg
Summary: Parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs qu'Oliver garde de cet été, la facilité avec laquelle tout s'est fait... EDIT, ajout d'un et si pour Elio tout semblait naturel aussi, l'expérience l'a marqué bien plus durablement. ::two shot::
1. Oliver

**Titre :** Comme une évidence  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Call Me By Your Name  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Oliver(/Elio Perlman)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'André Aciman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** IDAHot (17 mai)  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Oliver prenait ces six semaines à l'étranger comme une pause, du temps pour rédiger ce livre en échange d'aider le professeur Perlman avec ses propres recherches : ça lui permettait de profiter, pas exactement des vacances, mais de quelque chose qui en approchait. Du temps avec un statut bâtard, pour un universitaire avec un statut bâtard : il n'avait pas fini ses propres études et il donnait déjà des cours à des étudiants plus jeunes que lui.  
À côté de ça, il sortait d'une rupture : l'éloignement physique et culturel lui permettait de prendre de la distance émotionnelle. Au moment de quitter son amie, à qui il tenait toujours et dont il savait qu'elle tenait encore à lui malgré des incompatibilités, il s'était senti très vieux. En débarquant dans la campagne italienne, une impression de liberté l'accueillit. Il était jeune à nouveau, il avait la vie devant lui, en tout cas un un été entier dont profiter sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

C'était si facile d'aimer dans cette maison. Les Perlman et leurs nombreux amis étaient si ouverts, si accueillants, c'était comme s'il faisait déjà partie de la famille.  
Leur garçon, Elio, était un jeune homme charmant à bien des égards. Cultivé, intelligent, agréable, le milieu académique qu'il côtoyait depuis son enfance le faisait paraître encore plus mature qu'il n'était déjà : Oliver avait d'abord cru qu'il était déjà à l'université lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait, pendant les mois d'été où l'on se cultivait pour soi-même seulement et plus selon les désirs de ses professeurs ?  
Il ne s'est pas posé assez de questions sur lui, il n'a pas voulu se poser toutes les questions. Il a voulu nier son attraction au début. Il avait envie de flirter sans aller plus loin. Ça n'était pas correct de séduire le fils de la maison ; pas parce que c'est un garçon ou qu'il est un peu jeune, mais à cause de ce statut de fils de son hôte. Et puis, pour se protéger lui-même : il ne voulait pas s'engager dans quoi que ce soit qui laisserait des traces. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher.  
Il était prêt à vivre une amourette sans conséquence avec une fille, mais pas une histoire plus sérieuse. Donner son cœur, c'était exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il comptait faire de ce séjour d'oubli !

Quand il a cru qu'Elio le repoussait, c'était plus facile. Quand il a voulu se persuader qu'il était capable de repousser les avances d'Elio, ça aurait presque pu marcher. Et puis il a accepté d'aimer Elio, sans condition, parce que ça coulait de source. Ils se désiraient, ils s'aimaient, tout les poussait l'un vers l'autre, ç'aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. Mieux valait des remords que des regrets, comme on disait, après tout.  
Dans la maison de ses parents, dans son propre lit, avec la plus grande évidence, comme un membre de la famille... Les parents laissaient faire avec tolérance, avec approbation presque : tant qu'ils étaient heureux. Ils les auraient presque encouragés, quand il y pense ! c'était tellement étrange... Ils étaient ensemble sans s'afficher excessivement, mais sans essayer de se cacher non plus. C'était tellement naturel.

Seulement, lors de leurs escapades en ville, Oliver se remettait à craindre le regard des autres, comme il le faisait dans sa propre ville. Il n'osa jamais, en public, lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser alors qu'il en crevait d'envie, et que peut-être, les gens là n'auraient rien trouvé à y redire. Peut-être qu'à la cambrousse, ils n'y auraient jamais vu à mal. Peut-être qu'ils auraient mis ça sur le fait qu'un Américain, ça a des façons bien plus familières. Mais il ne prit pas le risque. Pas sans pouvoir savoir ce qu'on en penserait d'Elio ensuite.  
Mais toutes ces nuits et presque, mais pas tout à fait, au grand jour, ils furent l'un à l'autre et c'est son meilleur souvenir qui soit. Il n'a jamais pu vivre ça ailleurs.

Et ça lui manquera toujours un peu, de retour dans sa fichue Nouvelle-Angleterre si fermée...


	2. Elio

**Titre :** À vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Call Me By Your Name  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Elio Perlman/Oliver, Elio/des filles, mention d'OCs  
 **Genre :** drama/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'André Aciman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** journée mondiale de la visibilité bi  
 **Nombre de mots :** 444

oOo

Elio a aimé et désiré des filles et des hommes. Oui oui, il n'a aucun déni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, et ça n'est pas une question d'indécision non plus ; il éprouve même sorte de fierté à être capable de voir la beauté, le désir et l'amour partout.  
Il regrette quand même le double jeu qu'il a joué avec Marzia. Il accuse sa jeunesse stupide, pour n'avoir pas pensé plus loin que sa passion pour Oliver et avoir négligé les sentiments de son amie.  
Il lui présente des excuses tardives, des explications embrouillées ; elle préfère qu'il se taise. Il se tait. Et se demande...  
Et lui, là-bas, Oliver, aime-t-il vraiment sa femme, n'a-t-il jamais cessé de l'aimer même pendant cet été, a-t-il joué un triple jeu avec lui ?  
Il préfère l'occulter.

Marzia est hors limites maintenant, il n'a aucune envie de revenir vers Chiara, et il hésite à aller vers un autre homme qu'il comparera par trop à Oliver.  
Il recompte les occasions manquées : il était trop jeune les années précédentes, il est heureux de ne pas s'être précipité et qu'Oliver ait été le premier. Ensuite, il redoute un peu qu'il reste le seul.

L'été suivant, c'est une femme qui vient passer l'été. Il reste en terme polis mais quelque peu distants avec elle. L'été d'après, ça sera à nouveau un homme, mais lui ne sera plus là, en vacances ailleurs, dans les bras d'un touriste. Touriste, ailleurs, il l'est aussi, d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois.  
Avec les années qui passent, devenu pleinement adulte, il modifie ses habitudes. Ses vacances sont plus courtes, il en passent toujours une partie avec ses parents - mais pas à la période où ils reçoivent leur étudiant de l'été - et un peu de ce qui reste ailleurs juste pour lui.  
Il devient plus aventureux dans ses conquêtes, sans arriver à savoir quels risques il prend avec les sentiments des autres.

Quand il revient à Crema il est hors de question qu'il couche à nouveau avec ses amies de jeunesse ; il n'approcherait jamais ses amis de cette façon non plus. Mais même les touristes, hommes ou femmes, avec les risques que ça se sachent en ville, il hésite. Et le fantôme d'Oliver le retient.  
Il éprouve du désir et de la tendresse pour chacun et chacune d'entre eux, mais il a toujours des réserves à aimer entièrement... et être blessé à nouveau ?

C'est toujours avec conscience du temps limité qu'ils ont devant eux. Il préfère ainsi : que l'engagement soit clair dès le départ, que tout s'achèvera avec la fin du séjour et qu'on ne regrettera rien ensuite.  
Si seulement...


End file.
